disgaeafandomcom-20200223-history
Mr. Gency's Exit
Mr. Gency's Exit is an item that allows the player to escape from the Item World at any level. In Disgaea 3 and Disgaea 4, it can also be used to escape the Class World and the Chara World. For all of the Disgaea series, a Mr. Gency's Exit is always received as the first item from the Bonus Gauge after finishing an Item World floor that is a multiple of ten (ie. finishing floor 10, 20, 30, etc.) Also, each game has a different way in which the player receives its first Mr. Gency's Exit. ''Disgaea: Hour of Darkness The first Mr. Gency's exit is received from the Dimensional Gatekeeper at the beginning of Episode 3, A Hint of Kindness. For each New Game after the first, the player will receive a new Mr. Gency's exit after talking to the Dimensional Gatekeeper at the beginning of episode 3. In Disgaea DS, the item is referred to as 'Gency's Exit'; this is probably done due to hardware constraints imposed on the game from the DS's low display resolution. Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories The first Mr. Gency's exit is received from the Item world Thief after completing Map 3-3 (Corpse Garden), talking to the Subpoena person to receive the Subpoena for Tink, then talking to the Item World Thief. Unlike in Hour of Darkness, this only happens on the first playthrough, and will not happen again on any New Cycles. Something to note: Even when using a Geomancer's ability of 'Bonus Change' to change the bonus gauge on item world floors that are multiples of 10 (ie. 10, 20, 30, etc.), all other bonus listings will change, however, the first bonus item on the bonus list will always be a Mr. Gency's Exit. Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice Mr. Gency's Exits are mostly obtained the same way as in previous games. In Class World, at the 10th floor, the first reward on the Bonus Gauge is always a Mr. Gency's Exit. By doing multiple runs in Class World to max a character's Aptitude and clearing out all of the enemies on the 10th floor, the player can easily amass many Mr. Gency's Exits by this method. One possible mystery room has the Item Worlder, if the player talks to her, she will give the player one Mr. Gency's Exit per visit. In ''Absence of Detention, the player can use Survival Mode to easily farm Mr. Gency's Exits. The player must enter Survival at any difficulty level with any character. Upon entering, the player will have 1 Mr. Gency's Exit in the item Bag which can be sent to the item Warehouse. The player can then get a Game Over on purpose, and upon returning to the Base, the player will keep the Mr. Gency's Exit from Survival Mode. This trick can be used to farm as many Mr. Gency's Exits as desired. ''Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten In ''Disgaea 4, Mr. Gency's Exits are also obtained by clearing out all of the enemies of the 10th floor of Chara World as the first Bonus Gauge reward. Unlike previous games where the Item Worlder would give the player one Mr. Gency's to start with, the Item Worlder gives 5 Mr. Gency's Exits. Also, before going to Map 3-6(Forbidden Cell), there will be a cutscene where Fenrich tells Valvatorez that he must obtain a Level 10 Item first and gives him one Mr. Gency's Exit. In A Promise Revisited, Mr. Gency's Exits can now be bought from the Souvenir Store after defeating Baal for the first time for the extremely high price of 999,999,999,999 HL, which makes Mr. Gency's Exits the most expensive item in the game. 10 Mr. Gency's Exits will always be found in stock every time the player visits the Souvenir Store. Despite the extremely high purchasing price, Mr. Gency's Exits will still have a low sell value. ''Disgaea D2: A Brighter Darkness '' Mr. Gency's Exit are obtained in the same ways as previous games. They can now be obtained from a vending machine that will randomly give the player Mr. Gency's Exits upon using ithe machine. Trivia Mr. Gency's Exit is a play on the words Emergency Exit (Emm-Arr Gency Exit) Category:Items